The Blood Sprite
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: The trio have gone back to repeat their missed 7th year and there is new girl in their year. She claims to be a witch who was homeschooled and went to a summer school for gifted girls but she seems suspicious. Harry seems stangely wary of her. Who is she?
1. The New Girl

McGonagall was nearing the end of the start of term speech, "and finally, I would like you all to welcome our new student, miss Rivera" she said, out of the shadow stepped a girl with red hair and blue eyes, she waved to the students, "miss Rivera, if you could take a seat on the sorting stool please, we will find out which house you will be in" professor McGonagall said. The girl sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. "Easiest sort I've ever had, Gryffindor" the hat called out, McGonagall gestured to the table and the girl came to sit down.

"Hello, I'm Bloom Rivera" the girl said, Harry turned his face away, almost as if hiding. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter" Hermione said, "Have we met?" bloom said to Harry, he hastily shook his head, "oh, just one of those faces I guess" Bloom smiled, "yeah, I guess" Hermione giggled. The feast passed without incident (for once) and the students were dismissed to bed. After giving the password (ever blossom) to the fat lady, the Gryffindors clambered up the stairs to the dorms.

"Welcome to Gryffindor tower Bloom" Lavender said as she threw herself down on her bed and pulled out a pocket mirror, Bloom giggled, "huh, what's so funny?" Lavender asked, "I'm sorry, but you remind me of my friend Stella from summer school" Bloom said as she sat down on the unoccupied bed (**A/N the summer school is Alfea**). "You go to summer school?" Parvati asked, "Yeah, my parents made me go, it's a school for gifted girls" Bloom said, she had practiced the cover story with the girls for hours on the last day of the school term.

oOo

The following morning, lessons started. Harry seemed very wary of Bloom and she, in turn, seemed to be puzzled by him. He would never look her in the face, or look at her at all for that matter, and he seemed to hold back in class, as if he was worried about showing his full magical strength in front of her. This was odd, because since the final battle with Voldemort his powers had become so strong that he was better than Hermione in every lesson, even potions. The trio were in the library at lunch, Bloom was off mailing a letter home to her parents and Harry seemed fully calm for the first time since the feast. Hermione turned to him "Harry, what's with you?", "what do you mean?" he said, "you've really been holding back since Bloom arrived and you never look directly at her" Hermione said, Ron nodded his agreement. "Oh er really? I hadn't realised" he said not meeting their eye. "She seems to look at you funny too" Ron said, "yeah, I noticed that too" Hermione said. "Noticed what?" a voice said, just then, Bloom came around the corner, "oh nothing, it's just that you always seem to look at Harry funny" Hermione said, "oh really? I didn't realise, but I realised why he seems so familiar. He reminds me of a Harry I used to know, him and his brothers used to hang with me and the girls. There is a big difference though; Andromeda, that was our nickname for him, would never be caught dead in pastel colours" Bloom said with a giggle. "Let's head back to the common room" Harry said and they left the library.


	2. I'm a sprite not a fairy

A few weeks later, the Gryffindors were in charms. "Now, let's all give the spell a try shall we?" professor Flitwick said as the class listened. They had recently started learning a new spell to light candles without using their wands, today, after a week of learning the theory; they were actually putting it into practice. "Now remember, the incantation is _flamma exuro_" he said clearly. The students set to work trying to light the candles, they had been told that the best thing was to click their fingers near the wick but so far no one had so much as sparked. "Maybe it's the gesture they're using?" Bloom said, "You think so, but professor Flitwick said this was the best way?" Hermione said, stubbornly clicking her fingers, "probably because it's the safest, there is another way though" Bloom said, "observe, flamma exuro" she said clearly, waving her hand over the candle. It lit immediately. "Well done Miss Rivera, yes, the waving motion is indeed more effective, however the click is safer" Flitwick said. Harry had lit his candle using this method as well.

After class, Hermione was keen to interrogate Bloom about her knowledge. "How did you know that?" she asked her, "wand-less magic was one of the latest things I learned when I was home schooled" Bloom said with a smile. Hermione smiled "oh ok" she said.

oOo

That evening Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindor seventh years (except Harry) were in the boys' dorm, "she's strange alright" Lavender said, "yeah and Harry's been acting really weird since she got here" Neville added, "that's right, at the feast she said she thought they'd met before, he denied it but she says he reminds her of a Harry she was friends with in her childhood, apparently her and her summer school friends called him Andromeda" Hermione said. "Hey now that's a thought, maybe he is Andromeda" Dean said, "but she'd have definitely recognised him" Ron said, "not if they haven't seen each other in a long time" Dean said, "but then, if they're old friends he would have acknowledged it right?" Parvati asked. "Well did she actually say they were friends?" Seamus asked, "kind of, she said that Andromeda and his brothers hung around with them when they were kids" Hermione said, "well maybe they had a falling out or something and he doesn't want her to know it's him" Dean explained. "Or maybe they used to date and it was a messy break up" Lavender said, "could be" Hermione said, "why don't you just ask him?" Parvati said. "Ask who what?" came a voice.

Harry was stood at the door, "oh hey Harry, nothing, don't worry about it" Lavender laughed nervously. "Harry, do you and Bloom Rivera know each other?" Hermione asked him forcefully. Harry froze, bending over his trunk, "yes" he said simply, straitening up. "Care to elaborate?" Lavender said, "well we never dated that's for sure, we were friends and we haven't seen each other for a while" he explained, "where'd you meet?" Hermione asked, "long story" Harry said evasively. Just then there was a blue flash from outside, "what the-?" Harry said, he went to the window and looked out. His face went paler than usual, if that's possible, and he ran out of the door. "What was that about?" Ron asked, Hermione went to the window and looked out, "oh my God! Bloom!" she cried. The others ran to look; down by the lake they could see Bloom lying on the ground, towering above her was what looked like an ogre. "Come on" Hermione said and they ran down the stairs.

When they reached the grounds they could see Harry ahead of them, running flat out to reach the shore where Bloom was. Beyond him they could see the ogre and Bloom trying to stagger to her feet. "Bloom!" Harry cried out, "Harry?" she mouthed in disbelief, "don't just sit there, move!" he yelled, she scrambled away from the ogre and managed to get to Harry who pulled her to her feet. "Let's do this" he said, he reached for the locket around his neck, opening it he said "Blood Sprite Andromeda, magical metamorphosis!" he was engulfed in white light. As the others watched he and Bloom both transformed, their clothes changed and they grew wings.

Bloom's clothes were a blue crop top and mini skirt with matching ankle boots and gloves from elbow to wrist, her wings were light blue with darker tips and she had a little yellow tiara on her head. Harry's clothes were a black leather one piece with long sleeves and short legs, fingerless gloves with cut out palms and knee-high, Roman style black leather sandals. His wings were multi-coloured and ornately patterned (**A/N there is a link to a picture of Harry's wings on my profile**).

The two of them fluttered a few feet above the ground, "I knew it was you Andromeda" Bloom said, "I'll explain my behaviour after we have dispatched this creature to oblivion Princess" he said, she nodded. The two of them lifted an arm into the air so that the backs of their hands touched. "Galactic fireball!" they cried, bringing their hands down to point at the ogre, a gigantic black and red fireball erupted from their fingertips and shot towards the beast. It was smart though, it jumped out of the way just in time. "Hold this" Harry said he passed Bloom a thick black rope of what looked like pure darkness, they flew around the ogre's legs, tying it up and causing it to trip. With it tied up, they fluttered above it; "Andromeda, I'll let you take this one" Bloom said, "thank you Princess" Harry bowed and she stood back. He raised a hand to the sky, "Galaxy Gravity! CELESTIAL STRIKE!" he cried, bringing his hand down so that his wrists met, palms out towards the ogre. A ball of black energy shot from his palms at the ogre. The resulting flash momentarily blinded the Gryffindors for a moment, when they could see they saw Bloom holding onto Harry's shoulders, "note to self, remember, celestial strike is **not** to be performed in the air" he said, scolding himself, "that's your problem Andromeda; all strength and no stability" Bloom laughed. The two of them landed on the ground, their wings settling to a stop, Bloom glanced over Harry's shoulder, "we have a problem" she said, Harry looked to see the others, he put his face in his hand and turned away.

"Hey guys" Harry said when they were close enough to hear each other. "What the hell?" Ron said, "I guess we have some explaining to do huh?" Bloom said, "I'll say" Hermione said. "We'd better do it in the dorm then" Harry said as he returned to normal. They returned to the dorms and Harry and Bloom explained everything.

oOo

"So you guys are fairies?" Dean asked, Harry growled and threw himself back on the bed, "Harry's a sprite" Bloom explained, "I've been called everything; fairy, pixie, elf even angel by one girl," he said, "but basically yeah, Bloom is the fairy Princess of the planet Domino in the realm of Magix and her 'summer school' is the Alfea academy for fairies", "so how **did** you guys meet?" Lavender asked, Harry and Bloom exchanged sad looks, "my brothers and I tried to kill Bloom and her fellow fairy princesses" Harry said, the others gasped, "it wasn't their fault, there was an evil sorcerer named Valtor, he had them under a mind control spell" Bloom explained, "when Bloom and her friends defeated him the spell was broken, so Michael, Rex and I owe our freedom to the Winx" Harry added, "the Winx?" Hermione asked, "that's what me and my friends call ourselves; the Winx club" Bloom said. "This is all so weird" Parvati said, "don't worry you get used to it, but please don't tell anyone ok?" Harry asked and the Gryffindors nodded in promise. "Let's all get some sleep" Bloom suggested, "Oh Harry" Hermione said as she reached the door, "yeah?" Harry asked, "your wings are very beautiful you know" she said, he hid his face as he blushed. "One way to make a sprite blush; tell them they have beautiful wings, a sprite's wings are its pride and joy you know" Bloom said, "yours are very pretty too" Hermione said, "thank you" she said.


End file.
